When I Found You
by Blaxis
Summary: When meeting a certain blond man, Winry's life took an unplanned turn. (EdWin, hints of RoyAi, AlMei, Ooc, AU)
1. Chapter 1: Winry

**Disclamer: FMA & FMA:Brotherhood belong to Hiromu Arakawa, this is a work of fiction.**

 **One shot based on a prompt by 'au-gallery' on Tumblr.**

 **I didn't expect that the first thing I'd be writing in the FMA Fandom would be like this xD!**

 **Sooo not beta'd.**

 **I hope you will enjoy it! R &R ~**

* * *

 **When I Found You**

.

.

.

Winry Rockbell walked out of the drugstore with a placid face, her light blond hair dancing with the sweet breeze of spring; her blue eyes ached when they met shiny sunrays.

Trying to remember what she had to do next, someone bumped into her.

"Oh I'm sorry! Are you okay?" asked a deep voice. It was unmistakably a man's.

"Yes I'm fine." Looking up their eyes locked, her heart jumped and her stomach clenched. It was a familiar feeling, which she didn't appreciate.

The man was a tall muscular blond with honey colored eyes, his hair was in a ponytail and his face was beaming. He wore simple jeans and shirt with a black leather jacket.

He smiled and left.

And there she was, again.

Feeling empty.

Not only the man resembled her ex-lover, but by just one look he was able to take over her; which she loathed.

And what she loathed more, was her own self, being so vulnerable. At 24 years old, the blond was a single woman with psychological disorder. It has been few months since she got back her life on its rightful track; after breaking down when she tried committing suicide. Lucky her, she was found on time and was brought immediately to the ER where she was saved.

The ironic part of her story is that her break down was caused by a man.

She sighed at her misery.

Deciding to skip her therapy session with her psychologist, Riza Hawkeye –who must be with her lover Roy Mustang anyway– she made her way to the municipal park.

People were laughing, playing with their dogs, with their kids; couples were all lovey-dovey, while she just sat on the edge of the fountain eating an ice-cream.

She cursed her luck when a man tripped on her foot, startled she let go of the ice-cream that landed on her newly bought dress.

She was literally going to punch the man and insult him, until she saw his face. It was the man that bumped into her earlier.

Looking at the disaster he made, he started apologizing and shouting non-sense, "oh my God I am so sorry, I didn't see you; I was running to catch up my brother and…"

If she hadn't cut him off he would've narrated his life story, it wasn't personal but she was in no mood to listen to his idiocy –even if he was such a handsome man!

"No, it's okay; please don't bother!" unfortunately for her, he was as stubborn as her.

"It can't be okay! I ruined you dress; which is a horrible disaster for women!" he blurted.

For her it wasn't as disastrous as her life; "please there is definitely no need to worry!"

She looked at him with her best plastic smile; she just wanted to go home, she clenched and released her fists multiple times to control herself. Her blood pressure was increasing; she wasn't ready for interacting with new people.

"Okay, then, let me buy you something to wear; you definitely can't walk back in this state, right?" he stated as he pointed to her –now ruined dress.

"Um… isn't your brother waiting for you?"

"It's okay he can wait, I'll call him. Now, I can't let such a beautiful lady like this when it is my fault, can I?"

She blushed and felt butterflies in her stomach when he showed her his genuine smile.

Holding her purse tightly she remembered Riza's words _'interact with more people, talk, don't keep running from the outside world.'_

If she wanted to live on, she should take on opportunities; and so she was determined, "o-okay…"

"Great!" he exclaimed, "let's go, there's a shop down the street; by the way I'm Edward Elric, just call me Ed, pleased to meet you!"

"Winry Rockbell, the pleasure is all mine." She smiled.

"You're cute when you smile, you should do it often!"

She blushed even more, "thanks."

On their way to the shop, the blond man didn't stop talking, he was such a babbler!

To her surprise she started to open up little by little, from talking about Led Zeppelin and Guns N' Roses to how he broke his arm when he first ridden a bicycle.

Maybe, just maybe; she was getting better; and that, thanks to an ice-cream.

Arriving to the shop, the man –Ed asked for 'nice dresses that would look good on this beautiful lady.' And he was served; she tried on many dresses; in the end they both decided for a midnight blue short dress imprinted with pink flowers.

"Thank you very much for the dress." Stepping out of the shop, she tried giving him her brightest smile, which caused him to laugh.

"You are one of your kind, Winry!"

For the first time in ages, she felt happy; her name sounded beautiful on his tongue.

Maybe life didn't suck that much, maybe when she found him, things were going to be okay. It was a wonderful moment, one that she couldn't describe.

One that she would never be able to describe.

Unfortunately, she didn't notice a high speeding car getting on their side of the pavement.

The last thing she saw was Edward looking horrified as he shouted her name.

All she ever wanted, she found it, but she didn't last to savor it.

* * *

 **I know this was... atjlfdgrkrkgjreqgre! (I hope the Boogeyman isn't a hardcore EdWin fan!)**

 ***sigh* I hope you actually enjoyed reading it... aside from that _end_!**

 **R &R!**


	2. Chapter 2: Edward

**Disclamer: FMA and FMA: Brotherhood belongs to Hiromu Arakawa, this is a work of fiction.**

 **Written under the request of 'The Flame Alchemist 13'. Thank you for the support and hope you will enjoy it :)!**

 **I hope you will like it R &R!**

 **Not beta'd.**

* * *

 **When I Found You**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

That day was supposed to be like any other; yet, it happened to be a day Edward Elric would remember forever.

He was walking carelessly on the pavement, reading a message his brother just sent him, _'I finally proposed, brother. She accepted! This is the best day of my life!' –Al._

The blond smiled genuinely; he was so happy his brother was finally going to settle down with the woman he loved. Thinking about it, he smirked and thought he should too; the problem is, he has an eye for no woman at the moment!

He was brought out of his reverie as he bumped into someone on the street,

"Oh I'm sorry! Are you okay?" he asked with a tone of concern, noticing it was a young woman.

"Yes I'm fine." As the maiden looked up, their eyes locked; his heart jumped for a moment.

Her beauty was mesmerizing. Her long light blonde hair shone brightly under the sun, and her blue eyes gleamed. She wore a simple pale pink dress, and high sandals which made her look like a model on the runway.

Finding nothing else to say, he smiled and left.

' _Aaargh!'_ his inner self screamed.

For the first time in months he finally encountered a woman, who happened to be his type, and whom secretly made his heart jump; yet, he let her go just like that! Did his life have to be so fucked up? Thinking again, if he had made a move on her he would've passed for a flirt, right?

Rubbing his hair with both hands for a few seconds, he sighed and decided that karma was a bitch.

Crossing the road, he felt his smart phone vibrate in his pocket; looking at the ID caller he raised his brows in surprise,

" _Hello, nii-san?"_ the caller spoke first.

"What the heck are you calling me for, Al? This is supposed to be your day; you should be partying with your _fiancée_." Ed emphasized the last word, knowing it would make his brother embarrassed.

" _W-well, we decided to do a small party later this afternoon, with all our close friends; so I called to notify you."_ Alphonse responded.

"Ah, I see; you shouldn't have, though." He shrugged "It's your special day; you should've enjoyed it alone."

" _Well, she said 'the more the merrier' so,"_ he chuckled, _"by the way nii-san did something happen? Your voice is kind of weird."_

"W-w-what? No nothing happened! Nothing at all!" the older blond tried to deny, while remembering the young woman of earlier, "by the way, did you call Ling?"

" _Well, she did since he is her cousin; then see you later, nii-san."_

"Yeah, later." He sighed, hanging up.

Continuing his walk, he stopped in his track, _'maybe I should get them a present.'_ He thought.

It was his brother and his friend's cousin after all; smiling he changed direction and started walking to a store nearby to buy them something. And again, his phone vibrated,

' _I hope you will be attending your brother's party, fullmetal.' –Roy Stupid Mustang._ Ed frowned reading the message his boss-and-family-acquaintance sent him; as he was typing his response he tripped over something and fell.

' _This is really my day!'_ he quipped; holding his head in pain he looked up at the _'thing'_ he tripped at, only to find the beautiful woman he bumped into earlier. As he started apologizing, his eyes fell on her ruined dress; the dress he just ruined.

"Oh my God I am so sorry, I didn't see you; I was running to catch up my brother and…" he didn't even know what he was blabbering until she cut him,

"No, it's okay; please don't bother!" she responded automatically.

"It can't be okay! I ruined you dress; which is a horrible disaster for women!" he blurted; he mentally face palmed at his own stupidity.

"Please there is definitely no need to worry!" she smiled.

That was the exact moment when he decided that this woman was odd. That smile, it wasn't a real one, nor was it a fake one; it was… _'No, maybe I'm just annoying her?'_

"Okay, then, let me buy you something to wear; you definitely can't walk back in this state, right?" he stated, deciding it wasn't ethical to leave a woman walking around like… _that_.

"Um… isn't your brother waiting for you?" she asked, hesitantly.

"It's okay he can wait, I'll call him. Now, I can't let such a beautiful lady like this when it is my fault, can I?" he smiled brightly, blushing a little.

"O-okay…" she agreed after a moment.

"Great!" he exclaimed, "let's go, there's a shop down the street; by the way I'm Edward Elric, just call me Ed, pleased to meet you!"

"Winry Rockbell, the pleasure is all mine." She smiled.

"You're cute when you smile, you should do it often!" he complimented, making her blush.

"Thanks."

Because of nervousness, the blond couldn't stop talking, starting from his favorite bands to how he broke his arm when he first ridden a bicycle. Winry, on the other hand –he found her name very beautiful– wasn't a big talker; but he noticed that she was enjoying her time.

Arriving to the shop, Edward asked for 'nice dresses that would look good on this beautiful lady.' And he was served; after trying on many dresses, they ended up buying a midnight blue short dress imprinted with pink flowers.

He blushed even more after seeing her wearing it; her milky skin and blond hair sparkled in that dress.

"Thank you very much for the dress." He said stepping out of the shop.

And that was when she gave him her brightest smile, which caused him to laugh –and almost gave him a nosebleed.

"You are one of your kind, Winry!"

At such a moment, such a happy moment, they didn't notice a high speeding car drifting from the road, and getting on the pavement.

Edward looking horrified shouted her name… but she didn't respond.

She never responded.


End file.
